The present invention relates to computer processing systems. More particularly, the present invention relates to protection devices for enabling and disabling network systems and memory storage devices within a computer system so as to protect against unintentional loading or downloading of information to and from a computer. As used herein, the term “computer memory device” is intended to have its broadest meaning to include any known or anticipated structure for storing information within a computer system. Present memory storage devices include hard drives, floppy drives, CD ROMs, Zip™ drives, etc.
The development of personal computers and mainframe computers experienced considerable growth during the 1970s. These computers were mostly invulnerable to improper access since they were installed in high security environments or provided limited access to unauthorized personnel. However, during the 1980s and 1990s, the networking of computers, and particularly personal computers, greatly contributed to computer system vulnerability. This vulnerability has resulted in malicious codes, typically referred to as computer viruses, being transmitted into and out of computer systems without authorization. The virus propagates itself and spreads wherever it can gain access through an interconnected computer system. Where a computer containing a virus is connected to the Internet, the virus can be transmitted virtually anywhere. Many of these viruses travel to all active computer drives and from there corrupt or destroy data while transmitting themselves to those listed on the computer users' email address lists. This has resulted in billions of dollars in losses worldwide.
A computer system memory storage device is the component most vulnerable to be attacked by a virus. Memory storage devices are areas where all “data” reside which include all user application data (for example data base information, financial information, institutional records, etc.) all application software programs, and even the operating system software itself. A single incident of contamination by a virus may totally erase or render the storage device useless to the point that even the most knowledgeable programmer is unable to recover data.
An additional problem encountered by interconnecting computer systems using networks, such as the Internet, wide area networks (WAN) and local area networks (LAN), is that memory storage devices become vulnerable to unauthorized or undesirable theft of information. For example, computer hackers have “hacked” their way into various computer systems and stolen significant amounts of information. Again, this has resulted in millions, if not billions, of dollars worth of losses.
The advent of file-sharing Internet sites including Napster™ and Kazaa™ have resulted in persons intentionally and unintentionally sharing, in other words downloading, their files to unknown persons all over the Internet. Again, it would be desirable to control the dissemination of such information.
Many persons include more than one operating system on their computer and many programs may be incompatible. Moreover, there has been an increasing demand for storage space on computers. This incompatibility between operating systems and programs and increased demand for storage has resulted in persons mounting more than one storage device within a single central processing unit. As it has become more cost effective to mount additional storage devices, virtually all computer systems have multiple memory storage devices including combinations of hard drive, floppy drives, CD ROMs, etc.
The addition of more storage devices, however, does not protect memory from corruption if the computer comes under attack by a virus. The only known way of protecting a user's software programs, data and documents is by storing a copy on a secondary storage device, such as a second hard drive, and then taking the secondary memory storage device out of the data stream.
When such a companion or secondary memory storage device is used on a single computer, it is desirable to be able to selectively isolate the memory storage device or devices from outside influence without inhibiting the computer-user's ability to access information from the secondary drive as quickly and as efficiently as needed. Thus, there is a significant need for a system that not only isolates a memory storage device from Internet corruption, but also isolates a memory storage device from conventional networks for providing confidentiality and protection against viruses, hacking and file-sharing.
In light of the relatively recent origin of the problems, there have been few innovators in the computer field that have proposed protection which is both effective and affordable for the average user. Virus protection is typically provided by software programs such as those available from McAfee™, Norton™ and others which focus on detecting viruses being spread on an ongoing basis. Unfortunately, these virus protection programs are not infallible and they do not provide protection against others downloading one's files without authorization.
An additional attempt to protect memory storage devices from unwanted access is to provide the storage device with some kind of ability for turning off the “read” or “write” function. For example, many tape and disc storage devices offer a switch for turning off the “write” function. Large mainframe computers have capabilities for turning on and off individual memory storage devices such as magnetic tape or the like.
Unfortunately, very limited attempts have been made to protect the memory storage devices and network access to individual personal computers. One such attempt is disclosed in U.S. Publication No. 2003/1077403. This reference describes a switching system which will activate and deactivate the power supply to individual storage devices such as hard drives and CD-ROMs. This construction provides significant protection to a memory storage device as access is completely eliminated when the power supply to the memory storage device is disconnected. Unfortunately, however, each time the power is deactivated and reactivated to the memory storage device, the unit must reboot taking an undesirable amount of time. It would therefore be desirable to provide protection to a memory storage device without necessarily deactivating the power to it.
Still additional attempts have been made to protect computer systems by selectively providing and disabling access to networks. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,894,551 describes a switching system for the connection between the network and the CPU's network card. Unfortunately, the switching system is difficult to retrofit into a preexisting personal computer system.
Thus, there is a significant need for a computer system which provides protection to the system's hard drives and network access. Moreover, there is a need for a security system that is inexpensive and can be incorporated as an after-market unit into personal computer systems.